bornawarriorcatfandomcom-20200214-history
A Twisted Path
A Twisted Path, a Fanfic by Fallowpounce Alliances Duskclan Leader: Lionstar- golden tabby tom with one eye Second Command: Spottedshine- red tortoishell she-cat Healer: Darkfang- black tom with white specks Trainers: Thistleheart- mottled gray tom with spike tipped fur Gravelstomp- black tabby tom Warriors Moss-stone- white she-cat with ginger patches Hollythorn-bblack she-cat with spike tipped fur Harveyblaze- long haired ginger tom Jaymoon- black and gray patched tom Halfear- mottled brown tom with shredded ears Shadesnake- gray tom with blue eyes Blackthunder- black she-cat with green eyes Rippedears- red-brown tabby tom Adderscale- orange and white tabby tom Bluestorm- blue-black she-cat Coffeepelt- creamy brown she-cat (ex-housekitty) Vixenstrike- pink-gray she-cat with fur that stike out in all directions Barkpelt- white tom with brown tabby patches Hazyfur- gray tom with white markings Stonetail- black and gray tom with white markings Cloudstep- black tom with white paws Birdfeather- blue tabby tom with blue-green eyes Hazelwing- white she-cat with one white paw Smallnose- black and silver tom with burning amber eyes Ivyshade- silver and white tabby she-cat Mothflight- gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sky blue eyes Dustfoot- light brown and gray tom Paws (Apprentices) Bubblepaw- gray she-cat with white speckles Sandypaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes Queens Frostydip- white she-cat with black speckles Moonglow- blue she-cat Kits Whitekit- white she-cat with ginger paws and a ginger stripped tail and golden eyes Swiftkit- long-limbed white and tabby she-cat with blue eyes Snowkit- pure white tom with green eyes Fernkit- white she-cat with brown and black patches Elders Rufflewind- red-brown tom with a matted dirty pelt Scarcloud- gray tom with white streaks Ashwhisker- gray she-cat with a flat, broad face Pudding- small dusty white she-cat (ex-housekitty) Tigershadow- dark ginger tom Chapter 1Edit The frosty clouded-sun air stung Whitekit's tall ears as she padded out into the center of her camp. Pride glowed from her sister, Swiftkit, as she folllowed closly behind her. Whitekit stopped in front of a tree stump, and looked up at Lionstar with wide gold eyes. Today was the day. She was finally going to become a paw! Trying to hold in her excitment, she curled her tail around her ginger paws and awaited for the cerimony to begin. Swiftkit sat next to her; her white and tabby fur puffed out with joy. Whitekit glanced uncertaintly over her shoulder to her mother and father: Spottedshine and Thistleheart. The tortishell flicked her tail in enknowledgement, and Whitekit looked back to the frost covered tree stump. Lionstar jumped down from where he sat, to stand tall in front of the two 5 month old kits. Then, he spoke. "Naming new paws is a great deal, and means everything to the clan, so today, Whitekit and Swiftkit have reached their fifth moon, and can begin their training." he spoke loud, with a booming meow. Whitekit couldnt help but notice how huge he was. Standing next to him was like a flea standing next to a hard-pelted monster. Yes, she was undersized, but he was immense. "So, from this day until they receive their warrior names, these two kits shall be knows as Whitepaw and Swiftpaw." He yowled thier names, and the clan rose into a cheer. "Whitepaw! Swiftpaw!" As she took in the cheering, she felt her sister's pelt bristle with excitment. "We finally get to go out into the forest with Thistleheart!" Swiftpaw's mew was high-pitched and joyful. Whitepaw let out a purr of laughter. Her sister looked up to their father more then he did himself. "I'm going to catch a fish bigger then you!" "Hey!" "Stop fighitng." Spottedshine flick Whitepaw with her tail. whitekit ducked under, and glarred up at her mother. "Thislteheart," she motioned her tail for him to come over. "you're going to take Swiftpaw out to explore the territory, and I'll show Whitepaw how to fish." The heair along the small white she-cat's spine brickled. ''Hunting? I'm stronge enough to explore the territory! ''She held back a snarl. she followed her mother out of camp, her nose to her tail tip. They trekked through the pines, until the reacher a crystal blue lake. The birds sang above in the sky as Whitekit admired the icy-frosting like shine on the lake. The water gentally lapped the shore as Whitepaw padded closer. Chilly water engulfed her ginger toes, but she didn't mind. She could see all of the other clans' territorys from here! She remember which was which fom the stories... The dip in between the hills was Stormclan. The dense undergrowth was Dawnclan. And the ridgity cliff was Lightclans. Duskclan's territory slopped upwards, and had one of Silverclan message spot in it, Silverpool. Spottedshine had told her about the icy sheeted pool that seemed to touch the sky itself. It was where only medicine cats could go to talk with their ancestors. Leader could only go to Silverstone, which was on an island in a river that drained into the lake. It took 3 dawns top to get there, but it was maditory that all paws go there once in their training. "We hunt over here." Spottedshine called from a sun filled log the branched out inot the lake. Whitepaw skipped over, the sun dancing off her silvery white fur. She dug her claws into the mossy log as she sat next to her tortoishelll mother. She pered over the log into the clear water. Little silver fish swam around, enjoying the coolness of the water, but suddenly, they seemed to shoot alway towards the middle of the lake. "Don't let you shadow fall on the water." Spottedshine instrucked gently, and pulled Whitepaw back with her paw. "Suck you gut in, and slowly lean over, so you can see them." She mewed. Whitepaw heart pounded in her ears, but she did so. Sucking in her gut, she gingerly peeked over the edge of the log. Her golden eyes gleamed when she saw the silver fish back, swimming freely once more. "With one swift flick, scoop one out." Spottedshine's voice was stern, trying to mew over the waves crashing agaisnt the log. Whitepaw unsheathed her clawss, and fixed her sun-gold eyes on a large trout. It swam slowly, the sunlight shimmering off it's scales. Whitepaw tensed, and with a splashed of water, she hooked her claws into the fish and backed away from the water. "I caught it!" She gasped, and her eyes flicker up to her mothers. Spottedshine purred loudly and pressed her pelt against hers. "Well done!" "I caught a fish!" were the fish words Whitepaw rang through the camp as she stepped in. Dozens of eyes swept over to her, and then to Spottedshine, who was carrying the fish. "Congradulations!" Mothflight-- the newest warrior-- purred from beside Lionstar. "You didn't catch that!" A sandy ginger tom snorted. Whitepaw glared over at him. Sandypaw was the biggest boaster in the clan, alothough he was half-housekitty. He and his sister Bubblepaw were born with furless owners, but their mother passed away, and the upwalker threw the quarter moon old kits out in the snow like a bag of dirt. Lucky for them the clan's healer Darkfang was looking for yarrow and just so happened to stumble upon them.Whitepaw wasn't born then, but when she realized how those two smeelled different then the rest of the clan, Frostydip told her about their past. "That thing's bigger then you! There's no way your puny paws scooped that out of the lake!" "Shut you mouth Sandypaw." a slender spotted gray tabby hissed from behind him. "No one asked you opinion!" Whitepaw sighed a thanks inwardly. Bubblepaw was the only cat in the clan Sandypaw was afraid to talk back to. "Oh! Can we share that with you?" Tigershadows husky mew asked from the entrence to the elder's den. His dark ginger fur clinged to his figure with age, but he was still stronge and well-built. He was Duskstar's mate, and retired soon after her death. "I haven't had trout in ages." Ashwhisker reminised from her nest. "You had soom earlier this morning deary." Pudding mewled gently and placed her ruffley tail on the elder cat's shoulders. Whitepaw took the trout from her mother and trotted over to the elders den with a little skip. Dinning with the elders was a great privalge! "I remember when there was only two clans..." Rufflewind began telling a story, half to himself. "So do i!" scarcloud grumbled, "Stormclan and Lightlclan were just made two cloudedsuns ago!" "Thank you for the trout." Pudding coughed, and touched noses with Whitepaw. "You can sit right there, and I'll tell you about the time when i joined the clan... (to be continued) Category:Fanfiction